


500 Words You Should Know: #300 - Mnemonic

by RakishAngle (afterdinnerminx)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterdinnerminx/pseuds/RakishAngle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Butler improves on some advice that Bert had given Hugh earlier in the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Words You Should Know: #300 - Mnemonic

mne·mon·ic  
(noun)  
1\. a device such as a pattern of letters, ideas, or associations that assists in remembering something.  
adjective  
2\. aiding or designed to aid the memory.

_________________________________

"Constable Collins, whatever is the matter?" Mr. Butler's question is directed to the young man, who is presently working his jaw in an awkward manner, and appearing tongue tied.

Hugh looks up upon hearing the question, and turns a magnificent, deep tomato red. Meanwhile, Bert is also sitting at the kitchen table with shoulders shaking and blue eyes that have become red rimmed due to the threat of his crying with laughter. He is clearly having a bit of fun at this young husband's expense. 

"Uh. Miss Fisher showed me a book a few months ago. Now that Dottie and I are married, I am..."

Bert piped up, "Good ol' Hugh 'ere is gonna try muff diving!" 

Hugh's lips contorted inwards in a combination of frustration and embarrassment.

"That isn't a particularly respectful way of describing an act of love, Bert." Mr. Butler looks around to make sure that the women of the household aren't within hearing distance. "Well, now. What have you tried so far?"

"Bert told me that I should just trace the alphabet with my tongue."

"Oh, dear. That could become rather cumbersome. Perhaps, you can start with something a little shorter so that you can pay attention to what she likes. Then, you should do that part more frequently."

Bert continues, "Whaddya mean? The sheila's love a good set of ABC's."

Mr. Butler again raises his eyes at Bert before returning patiently to Hugh, still bright red, and clearly waiting for some more practical advice on the matter. "Think of a phrase that your wife likes. For example, just the other day, I heard her say " _A stitch in time saves nine._ " Mr. Butler continues. "Why don't you start with the first letters of those words to see what she seems to like? And, don't forget to use lower case letters. I recall Mrs. Butler liking it very much when I was dotting the i's and crossing the t's."

Hugh takes out his notebook, writes out the phrase in question. He thinks for a moment and underlines the first letters of each word: A.s.i.t.s.n

 _"Asitsn,"_ Big, baby blues looked up at the ceiling absently, while he practices the short tracing pattern. He gives himself a little nod and follows with a satisfied grin.

Mr. Butler's smile to Hugh lets him know that he'd be on the right track before he knew it. He had just one last thought. 

"Oh, and Hugh."

"Yes, Mr. Butler?"

"I advise diving without the notebook."


End file.
